


Scars of body and mind

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bargaining, Chronos - Freeform, Chronos/Savitar - Freeform, Dark fic, Deals, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, Flashwave Week 2018, M/M, Promise of Pain, Savitar - Freeform, Sex Trafficking, Versatile Technology, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Savitar is captured for crimes against time itself by the Bounty Hunter Chronos, and has a means to maybe buy his freedom.





	Scars of body and mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 1 - Chronos/Savitar

“There you go.” Chronos locked Savitar into meta human restraint shackles in his brig.  
  
“You really think you can hold me?”  
  
“Without your suit?  Yes.” Chronos had torn Savitar out of his speed infused armor and then blown it up with a bomb that when it was done rained acid down on it to render it impossible to repair.  “You’re going in now.”  
  
“If the speed force itself couldn’t take me out or punish me for what I’ve done, then how the hell do you think you will?” Savitar challenged.  
  
“Because unlike the speed force.  I can starve you.” Chronos nodded, flicking a switch and more meta human dampeners kicked on.  “In a few hours you’ll be hungry.  In a few days you’re blood sugar will be low enough that you won’t be able to use your speed with out endangering yourself.  A few more days, you go into coma.  You don’t have to be awake or functioning to go back to the Time Masters.”  
  
“wait…” Savitar bit his lip.  
  
“What?  Going to beg for your life?”  
  
“How about an offer?” Savitar licked his lips.  
  
“An offer?  What could you possibly have that I’d want?”  
  
“Sex?”  
  
“With who?  You?” Chronos’ gloved hand came down to cup Savitar’s sex.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I could take that.  Why would I accept any offer for you?” Chronos was intrigued.  Usually they plead with money, power, all the trappings of those used to buying their way out of situations.  Rarely did any of them ever offer something of this level.  
  
“Because I look like him.”  
  
“Like who?”  
  
“Barry Allen.”  
  
“Why would I …”  
  
“Because I know about your connection to Mick Rory.”  
  
“I have no connection to him.” Chronos slammed Savitar’s head into the wall.  
  
“You say that.” He shook his head, healing the injury already.  “But I know you used to be him.  I also know you’ll be him again.”  
  
“You know nothing.” Chronos started to get up.  
  
“It’s been what… six… seven thousand years since you got to stick that thick cock of yours up my ass?  Back when I was Barry?”  
  
“How do…”  
  
“Time remnant.  I am Barry Allen, only I grew apart from him and became myself.  I remember what it’s like to spread my legs for you.  The sweet burn of you inside.  The begging…” Savitar smiled.  “You can’t go back to him.  Because he’ll try to _fix_ you, but I’m okay with you just the way you are.  I’m the best of both worlds.  You can have Barry and be Chronos.”  
  
“I’d have to show them you’re dead body.” Chronos took his mask off.  
  
“I can make a time remnant and you can shoot it in the head.  They’ll believe I’m dead and you fulfilled you’re purpose.”  
  
“And you’ll be waiting in my bed to spread those thighs…” Chronos took his gloves off and stroked down Savitar’s scars.  “How far down does this go…”  
  
“As far as you want it to go.” Savitar moved into the touch.  
  
“And if I want to add to it?”  
  
“I’ll scream for you and thank you afterwards.”  
  
“I think we can work something out…” Chronos smirked.  
  
“Good.” Savitar smiled up at him.  
  
“Just need to get something…” He got up and went over to a drawer and came back before tearing open Savitar’s jeans and tugging them and his boxers down to his knees.  
  
“Wha…” But he heard the click and looked down to see a meta power cuff redesigned as a cock ring.  His cock and balls thrust forward in an obscene manor, but the blue glow indicated that his powers were going to be gone.   “Why?” Savitar looked up at him before he could control the tremble in his voice.  
  
“Can’t have you healing too quick.” Chronos took a hold of his cock.  “I want you to feel everything I’m going to do to you.”  
  
“yes sir…” Savitar wept.

**Author's Note:**

> I like having a bunch of these small one shots to work on.


End file.
